happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cleric (Class)
The Cleric is one of three available classes in Happy Wars. The Cleric's abilities range widely and include buffing, healing, ressurrection, summoning builds, and negating enemy buffs. The cleric's Sacred Song can cause faster HP and AP recovery. Due to its wide range of skills, it commonly maintains a middle ground between the Warrior and Mage classes. 'Stat Bonuses:' 'In-Game Level Attack:' This attack power is added to the weapon attack power in game as the character levels up. The Level 1 attack is the additional 75 shown when you equip a weapon. 'Non-Skill Abilities:' #'Powerful Spin Attack' - Press X and Right Trigger at the same time when your weapon is enchanted for a one time powerful attack. This will cause your weapon to lose its enchantment. #'Shield Bash '- Rapid double tap of the (RT) will cause the Cleric to perform a type of shield smack. Successful smack will cause enemies to be knocked airborn. Blocking enemies sometimes will stumble and the block will be temporarly broken. Works the same as the Warrior non-skill shield bash. 'A button skills:' #'Heal '- Press A to cast, use the D-Pad to choose player, then press A to invoke. #'Dispel '- Can negate a number of things, including: #*Take off lightning, freeze and KO effects on allied players as well as taking off any enchants on enemy players. #*Negates Sanctuary, disperses Summoned Materials, certain skills - Iron Phalanx, Cheer, Sacred Song, Dash, Sacred Armor. (Note: It does not work against Super Guard.) #'Resurrect '- Revive a dead teammate marked by a blue X on the battlefield. #'Sanctuary' - Cast a healing circle that speeds up healing for all allied players and shrinks over time. 'B button skills:' #'Summon Materials' - Summon materials for various builds. All summoned builds can be destroyed by enemies and if materials are left untouched, they will disperse after enough time has passed. Builds include: *'A Ballista': A large crossbow, rapidly fires large bolts with great range. *'A Flower Cannon': A rotating machine-gun like cannon which fires large splash damage shells. *'A Ladder': Can be built around the enemy castle to gain access to the battlements on the castle walls. While building the ladders, the opposing team will not be alerted to your presence. *'A Battering Ram': Destroys the enemy castle's gate in no more than five hits even if it is on full HP, can only be built directly in front of the enemy's castle gate. #'Dash '- Cast on an allied player or yourself and get a speed boost to cover large areas quickly. #'Wall' - Cast a wall to block access to specific areas, can be destroyed by enemies or allies and will disappear after enough time has passed. #'Sacred Armor' - Cast on an allied player or yourself to negate a set amount of damage until the armor breaks or disperses after enough time has passed. 'Y button skills:' #'Happy Miracle '- Requires 3-7 other players. Resurrects any allies nearbly and transforms any nearby enemies into flowers which will easily be killed with a single hit, the flower effect wears off after enough time has passed. #'Sacred Song '- Requires 1-7 other players. Increases max HP, AP and Defense dependant on how many players join in. Max HP is 1/2 of AP and Defense gained. #'Transport' - Requires 1-7 other players. Teleports all participants to an allied tower or castle of the caster's choosing. 'Tips' Do not voluntarily put yourself in the middle of battle. First, build up on your score by recovering as many allies as you can with your A button skill, “Heal”. Recovering an ally with a low HP will earn you a higher score. Just make sure that you’re in time to save them. Allies with low HP are much more vulnerable to getting killed easily. If you spot an ally with low HP, heal them! Once you’ve familiarized yourself with the Heal skill, your next step is to learn “Sacred Armor" (aka Milk Carton), and the “Resurrect” skill. Both of these skills are very helpful for your team’s victory. It’s easy to forget about the B skill, “Summon Materials”, but this is as much important as the other skills. Learning early on where ladders can be built around the enemy’s castle is one of the important strategies to guide your team to victory. Recommended buffs for starters: Sacred Armor + , Max AP Up, Conserve AP, Shorten Cooldownhttp://playxbla.com/tips-for-beginners-in-happy-wars/ Misc. Christmas Event 2012 (?-12/28/12) Sacred Armor turned players heads into presents New Years Event 2012 (12/29/12-?) Sacred Armor turned players heads into the words "New Year" or "2013" Valentine's Day 2013 (2/1/13- ?) Sacred Armor turned players heads into presents shaped like hearts (supposedly like a "Box Of Chocolates") Easter 2013(?-4/1/13) Sacred Armor turned players heads into brightly-colored eggs with bunny-ears sticking out of them 'Cleric Items' *''Cleric Weapons'' *''Shields'' *''Cleric Armor'' *''Cleric Helmets'' *''Accessories'' 'Gallery' healcleric.jpg|"Heal" yourself or others! clericdash.jpg|"Dash" from losing battles! clericwall2.jpg|Use a "wall" to defend yourself or to block enemies! clericbuild.jpg|"Summon materials" and build things to help defeat the enemies! images.jpg|"Resurrect" fallen allies. Sanc.jpg|Aid your allies with "Sanctuary!" Clean.jpg|"Dispel" your teams ailments and enemy buffs or building materials. hwcleric.jpg|The Cleric's design. 'References' Category:Classes Category:Cleric Category:Skills